The present invention relates to self-service checkout systems in supermarkets and other retail establishments, and more specifically to a self-service checkout system with RFID capability.
Self-checkout systems typically include similar components as full-service checkout systems. One such self-service system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,570 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology provides an alternative to bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. Some of the uses of RFID technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,394 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
It would be desirable to provide a self-service checkout counter with RFID capability.
In accordance with the present invention, a self-service checkout system with RFID capability is provided.
The system includes an RFID label affixed to a product, a scale for determining actual weight information for the product, and a computer which records a customer indication that the product is on the scale, transmits a signal to the RFID label while the product is on the scale, records a response from the RFID label, obtains identification information for the product using the response from the RFID label, obtains price and reference weight information for the product using the identification information, compares the actual weight information with the reference weight information, and initiates acceptance of payment if a difference amount between the actual weight information and the reference weight information is with a predetermined threshold.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a self-service checkout system with RFID capability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-service checkout system which can process RFID-equipped products.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-service checkout system which can weigh RFID-equipped products for security purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-service checkout system which can process products with and without RFID capability.